beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Garrett
The Revolutionary Vampire Overview= An adventurous, and very curious vampire with a rebellious streak. He loves a challenge, usually roots for the underdog, and has a bit of a temper. A product of the Age of "Enlightenment," he is very independent and a "True Believer" in "Free Will." He is a nomad and an adventurer. Personality Garrett is what is called a "Nomad" among his own kind. He owes allegiance to no Coven, and goes where, and when he wills. Always an adventurer, Garrett never lost the rebellious spirit from his human life. He is something of a hot-head. He loves a good fight, and seems to always root for the underdog. Garrett is brave, loves a challenge, and is a firm believer in Free Will. He has a relentless curiosity developed from his quest to understand his own transformation. Those who are aquainted him know him to be amiable, and personable. |-| Sheet= SKILLS GEOGRAPHY Competent Through his travels, and because of his curiousity, Garrett has become very knowledgeable about the lands, countries, inhabitants, features, and general phenomena of the Earth. His knowledge extends through both disciplines of the field, human geography, and physical geography. HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT Expert Garrett is more than an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Whether it be a normal fight, or against a supernatural opponent, Garrett has learned the best way to use his strengths against his opponents weaknesses. His tendency not to turn down a fight, or a challenge has given him a lot of experience in fighting any type of opponent, and countering any type of fighting style. LANGUAGES Competent Garrett has traveled extensively during his life, and has learned most modern languages spoken in the modern world. If he can't speak that particular dialect, he knows one close enough to it to communicate effectively in speech. MILITARY HISTORIAN Expert Garrett is an expert in American Military History because he experienced it. He has been in every major war, and several minor ones that the United States involved itself in. What he didn't experience personally, he has studied extensively. If there is a fact, or a truth, or anything to be known about a war since the American Revolution, Garrett probably knows it. OCCULT LORE Competent Garrett's quest for understanding his transformation led him to explore most areas of hidden knowledge. While not a practioner of any Arcane Arts, he understands the theory of both hermetic, and shamanic magic. He has learned the history of, and how to identify magical objects. He can read runes, and obscure occult languages. He is versed in the history of religions, philosophy, secret societies, and the hierarchies of the 'Powers That Be' (both the surface history, and the reality of such subjects.) ORATORY Novice Garret has given a few persuasive speeches in his life. His eloquence usually has tended towards inflaming passions, or making a group see reason through their passions. While he isn't an expert in the field of persuasive speaking, he does have his moments. STRATEGIST Competent Garrett's experiences in watching battles throughout history has taught him a thing or two about strategy. Building on his experiences, he has read every book about strategy ever written. He has learned to apply those various philosophies very effectively. WEAPON PROFICIENT Competent Garret has been involved in every battle since the American Revolution. While he doesn't need to use weapons, and usually doesn't He is proficeint in the use of most military weapons from knives, and sabers to assualt rifles, and grenade launchers. If it is a small arm, and has been used in battle, Garret knows it's capabilities, and can use it effectively. POWERS AGILITY Enhanced Garrett's agility is several times several degrees more than any human. Skills tha require coordination come exceedingly easy to him. Catching arrows or thrown knives, and dodging bullets are within his capabilities. DAZZLING Basic Like the rest of his species, Garrett possesses a certain charisma. This is a combination of physical attractiveness, natural grace, porcelain complexion, and overall appearance. His voice, while not hypnotic is charming, and tends to disarm humans logic faculties making him more persuasive. In addition Garrett has a pheromone affect that humans find pleasant. All of this combines to draw a human in when Garret turns on the charm. MEMORY Enhanced While memories before his transformation are hazy, Garret can recall any experience with extreme clarity since his transformation. No matter how long ago, he remembers it vividly. REGENERATION Enhanced Garrett heals very rapidly from injury. Cracks in his flesh heals quicker than pieces that are chipped off, typically within moments. In the event that Garrett loses a limb, he must get it back in order to heal properly. Limbs capable of motion will try to rejoin the main body unless restrained. SENSES Enhanced Garrett has vastly enhanced senses, capable of detecting levels of minutia that are well beyond human sensory input. He is able to see in the dark, track by scent of blood alone, hear a heart beat from a mile away, and listen in on conversations at a great distance. He can spot small targets from over a mile away. SPEED Enhanced Garrett's speed is phenomenal. He can run several hundred miles an hour. Over short distances, he can move faster than the human eye can follow. His physical reaction time, and dexterity matches his overall speed. This lends a particular grace, and smoothness to his movements. His speed is not just limited to being on land. Garrett can swim as fast some sharks, and can climb at about half his running speed. TOUGHNESS Enhanced Garrett's transformation crystalized his flesh. His flesh, body, and organs are dense, like marble or granite. He is able to survive situations that would surely kill any human. Falls from great heights, high speed car crashes, even plane crashes are within his capablity to survive. Any weapon below military grade hardware is nothing but a nuisance to him. The attacks of other vampires, and other supernatural creatures are powerful enough to damage him. VAMPIRIC STRENGTH Enhanced Garrett is tremendously strong. He is capable of lifting a large sedan and literally throw it through a brick wall. Bending iron bars, crushing stone, demolishing walls, pushing several tons are well within his capabilities. VENOM Enhanced Garrett's body produces a venom. This venom is a potent toxin, easily capable of killing any creature that lacks enhanced level toughness or regeneration (or beyond). In the case of humans, the venom has the power to transform them into vampires. It simply kills animals. Most other supernatural creatures are immune to the venom's effects, though it will often cause them great pain and weakness until it has left the system. It is the substance that infuses Garrett's body allowing movement, and has healing aspects for him. ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES ANGLOPHOBE Garrett is averse to England, and things that are English. It colors his thoughts, and judgements. It interferes with making objective decisions about people, or creatures from England, English manners, and Ideas, and even extends to his taste in music. FIRE The venom in Garrett's body is extremely flammable, especially the internal fluid in his body. This makes fire one of the few things that can hurt Garrett seriously, or destroy him ultimately. LIQUID DIET Garrett requires the blood of living creatures to prosper, preferrably human blood. Lack of blood weakens him, and degrades his willpower. It increases the chance of him going into a frenzy and attacking the first source of blood he comes across. LIVING STONE Garret is an unchanging, immortal creature. He is basically a living statue. He doesn't breath, blink, or age. Pretending to be alive takes some conscious effort. Another drawback is his body temperature. He is quite cold to the touch. Even casually brushing against him will make this apparent. This condition has one more drawback. If an attack is powerful enough to shatter his head, he will be immobilized without outside aid. Other parts of his body can be ripped off and reattached under his own power. But if his head is either detached or shattered he will become inert until some outside force assists him. SCENT While Garrett exudes strong pheromones that are highly appealing to humans, many other supernatural creatures with enhanced senses, particularly most varieties of werewolf, find this scent vile and offensive--as well as easily to detect and track. As such,while his pheromones make him a more effective as human-hunter, it can also make him prey. SUNLIGHT Garrett's flesh is crystallized. It contains facets that react uniquely with direct sunlight. When exposed to dirct sunlight Garrett's flesh shimmers, and sparkles like a diamond help up in the sun. This is a very intense reaction, and immediately can be seen to unnatural. One of the laws of Garrett's kind is they not expose their existence to humans. Therefore, Garrett avoids direct sunlight. It should be noted that man-made light sources, diffused sunlight, or indirect sunlight will not cause this reaction. |-| Background= Transformation Garrett hails from the time period of the Revolutionary War. The American colonies were fighting the British Empire for the right of self-rule. Being a patriot, and a 'True Believer' in the 'American Dream', Garrett willingly fought for American Independence. He was transformed by accident in the aftermath of a battle. A nomadic vampire feeding on the dying and wounded drank from Garrett. The nomadic bloodsucker left Garrett alive, assuming the man would die from the wounds he sustained. That was not the case. Garrett survived after a fashion, and awoke a full-fledged vampire three days later. The Life After His transformation was confusing to say the least, and he strove to understand exactly what had happened to him. His first clues came when he met Carlisle Cullen during the war. they became friends, but Carlisle couldn't offer the knowledge Garret was striving to find. This striving became a quest, and after the war Garrett traveled the world to find the answers to his questions. This lead to many strange encounters with strange beings, and other supernatural creatures. He encountered witches, werewolves, demons. Some he fought, some he befriended. He ran into others of his own kind, among them a Romanian named Mikhail whom he assisted in destroying an English coven of witches. It lead him to scour texts in old monastraries,books in libraries, the tomes of secret societies, and the grimoires of occult groups. While he learned a lot, he never learned the exact origin of his kind. And then there were the wars. That part of his life had never left him. He took time from his quest to become a part of every war his country engaged in. He used his powers, and his knowledge to advance his Country's causes. Always from the shadows, and behind the scenes. He dealt the enemy without, and sometimes the 'enemy within' destruction, and death as he could, and as he saw fit. He still travels extensively, and continues to search for his ultimate answer. All the time taking on challenges, standing for individual freedom, and fighting what he considers tyranny. |-| Logs= Category:Character